


Broken

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky thinks he's too broken for you





	Broken

“Damn it.” The sound of glass shattering is much louder than you thought it would be. You’re standing there barefoot when a set of feet come toward you.   
“What happened?” Bucky.   
“I dropped two glasses, they were wet and they slipped out of my fingers.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“For the most part. One of the shards cut my leg but other than that and I’m barefoot I’m fine.”  
“How did that happen?”  
“That, is a fantastic question.”  
“Alright.” You expect him to go get one of Tony’s cleaning bots and maybe a first aid kit but instead he comes around the counter toward you. You hear more glass breaking under his thick soled boots. “Come here.” He says to you gently holding his arms out to you.   
“What?”  
“I don’t want you to cut your feet.”  
“Oh.” You laugh softly and wrap your arms around his neck. He scoops your legs up then carefully brings you over to the couch.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need one of the cleaning bots in the kitchen and where is the nearest first aid kit?”  
“The bot has been sent and the nearest kit is in the bathroom.”  
“Thanks.” He looks at the cut on your leg and growls something in Russian.   
“Who’s a beautiful fool?” Natasha asks strutting into the room.   
“Watch out for the glass on the floor in the kitchen.” Bucky says ignoring her question.   
“Wait, what did he call me?” You ask as he moves away to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.   
“No idea.”  
“I’m not a fool.”   
“It’s actually a term of endearment. It’s like when someone says ‘oh you dork’ so don’t be offended.” You look at her skeptically, “I promise.”  
“Alright,” Bucky says coming into the room with the first aid kit he sets it down and gets to work, gently wiping away the blood on your leg. He cleans the cut then covers it with a bandaid. “There. How does that feel?”  
“Just fine. Thank you Bucky.” He goes to move away when you reach out and catch his arm, “why did you call me a beautiful fool?” You ask watching his face, it takes him a second but you see the panic cross his face for a split second.   
“I didn’t.” He says flatly, “I called you-” he searches for something else but you cut him off.   
“Don’t.”  
“What do you want me to say?” He asks softly.   
“The truth.”  
“You want me to tell you I’m in love with you? That I can’t stop thinking about you. When you’re out on missions I’m terrified that you won’t come back. Do you want me to tell you that I feel like I’ll never be good enough for you? That I’m this broken thing that doesn’t deserve you.” You cover his mouth with a hand.   
“If that’s the truth yes.” You search his blue eyes then remove your hand.   
“It’s the truth.” He whispers. You move slowly, so you don’t freak him out, and pull him tightly to you. You rest your head on his shoulder, his warm body between your legs. His hands are resting on the couch on either side of you and slowly they come to rest around your waist. You hum happily and he tightens his grip on you.   
“When you leave on missions I have a hard time sleeping because I get so anxious.” You admit. No one knew this, well maybe Vision did but other than him and F.R.I.D.A.Y. it seemed like nobody noticed the dark circles under your eyes.   
“Is that why you always disappear after I come home?”  
“Yes. I’m usually so tired by that point that once I know you’re home safe I can sleep again.”   
“And all this time I thought you didn’t like me.” He mumbles and you pull away as much as his arms will allow you to at least.   
“I thought you were observing my skills.” You cup his face in your hands, “Let’s go out tonight. Just the two of us.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“But you just told me you-”  
“I know. But I don’t deserve you. I’m, I’m so broken.”  
“Bucky we’re all broken.”  
“You’re not.”  
“I am. I don’t think you can be an Avenger if your life has been perfect. Think about it. Tony lost his parents at a young age then was kidnapped by terrorists. Steve was a good 'ol Brooklyn boy who was frozen alive for seventy years. Wanda’s parents died, she gets these crazy powers then her brother dies trying to right the wrong they did. Natasha was an assassin for hire. Clint was beaten by his brother and left for dead. Scott was jailed for trying to expose his employer for fraud and lost his wife and daughter in the process. What I’m trying to say is that we’re all broken.”  
“What about you?”  
“My family tried to have me killed when they found out I was passing Hydra secrets to Maria Hill.”  
“Your family was Hydra?”  
“My Grandfather was Pierce.”   
“He. Oh my God he sent me after you.”  
“Yea.” Bucky yanks away from you like you’re on fire. “You didn’t succeed so it’s fine.”  
“It’s not fine.” He goes to move away, but you hold tightly to him.   
“No.” You whisper locking your arms around his neck once more.   
“I tried to kill you.”  
“My family tried to kill me. They were too pathetic to do it themselves so they had to use someone who had no choice in the matter. I don’t blame you.”   
“You should.”  
“I don’t.” He stares at you, “Honestly Bucky. You make me feel safe, you make me feel less broken.”  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. You just do.” You kiss him on the cheek and he freezes. You hold onto him for a moment then he slides away and presses his lips to yours. You’re stunned for a second but quickly return his kiss. His tongue dips into your mouth and you feel like you’re on fire. With Bucky you don’t think you’ll ever feel broken again.


End file.
